


Triple Heat

by MatrixDream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Can't do Scottish accents, F/M, First lemon, Sticky, Triple changer/ Triple changer, interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Static Surge can't find Blitzwing. Maybe because he's in heat.<br/>(Some OCs from a story I am writing. This was just for fun.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Heat

Static Surge’s angered persona, Termina, walked around the base. Perhaps stomped was a far better word for it. The femme had not seen Blitzwing for an entire Earth week. She was growing irritated as her search was futile. She passed many of her other Neutral comrades but, none had thus far pointed her in the right direction. It wasn't that big of a base and the two shared a room. Termina growled and grabbed the nearest bot; which happened to have been Amantha and Wasp.  
“Amantha, have ya seen Blitzwing at all?” Termina asked.  
“Sorry Static Surge maybe you should ask Soundwave or Neutra.” The smaller femme shrugged.  
“Aye that es a gewd idea.” Nova took over. “Thank yous!”  
Amantha nodded and then began walking and talking with Wasp again. Nova began walking towards the computer room where Soundwave was most likely to be found. She paused right outside of the door as she remembered something. When Blitzwing had first became a Neutral he had his own room. Once they became partners they shared one but, she hadn't even thought of checking there. The door opened startling her and Soundwave.  
“Inquiry: Static Surge looking for something?” Soundwave asked.  
“Oh nevar mind ah figured it oot miself!” The more excited persona, Spectra, said.  
Spectra skipped down the halls leaving Soundwave confused. She made a quick turn before Termina came back. The skip turned into heavy pedesteps as the triple changer femme approached her destination. She stopped in front of the door and switched back to Nova guessing a calm approach would be best. She softly knocked on the door before pressing her audials to the smooth surface. She heard movement and sighed with relief.  
“Vhat do jou vant?” The unmistakable voice of Hothead boomed.  
“Ah want to talk to ya! Where have ye been?!” Termina yelled right back.  
“Static Surge? Is zhat jou?” Icy asked.  
“Ya! Can ah come in?” Nova knocked on the door again.  
“No! It vould be best if jou didn’t.” More shifting was heard.  
“Blitzwing please, let me in would ya?” Nova pleaded, missing her mate.  
“I said no! Get out of here before I-vant jour body!” Random cut off Hothead.  
Static Surge sighed and tried opening the door manually. The code wasn't working and the door would barely budge. She tried to stay calm and maybe listen to him but, she was getting more frustrated by the nanoklik. Before she could stop herself Termina took over and pried the two chunks of metal apart. The smell was instantaneous…Heat. The deranged Ex-Decepticon was in heat and hid away from his mate, stupid slagger. The room was dark and Termina’s visor gave off very little light. She bent the door back into place leaving the room dark once again.  
“I thought I told jou to leave!” Hothead shouted at her.  
Her olfactory sensors were going haywire and her visor dimmed. He was in here for a whole week and she knew personally how hard it was to deal with a heat cycle yourself. She slowly approached the berth and sat on the end.  
“Please go, I can deal vith zhis myself.” Icy pleaded.  
“We bozh know that’s not trew.” Nova moved closer feeling the heat radiating off of his plating.  
“LEAVE ME ALON-“Hothead was cut off by a moan as Nova rubbed her cool servo down his arm.  
“See? Ye’re over energized.” She pointed out.  
He gave her a glare but didn’t say anything. Taking that as a silent acceptance to her help, she sat on his lap. That contact alone got a long groan from him. He switched back to Icy and pulled her closer. Nova brushed her servos up and down his chassis tracing the Decepticon insignia with her digit. Her slender digits dipped into seams massaging wires. Icy groaned and ran his servo up her back strut while his other servo groped her aft. She left out a soft mewl and crashed their dermas together. He pulled her frame flush against his own as their glossas tangled. Oral fluid was shared as Nova rubbed her glossa over his. He flipped them over so he topped holding onto her thigh but never breaking the passionate kiss. She gripped the back of his helm and wrapped her free leg around him. Their pelvic plating rubbed together and that was that. Blitzwing’s interface panel snapped open and his spike emerged. Blitzwing paused for a moment looking slightly embarrassed. Static Surge gave a devious smile and wrapped her servo around the new appendage. She rubbed up and down his colourful spike making him keen. He pulled her closer and rubbed his spike against her panels. She shivered and opened the plating leading to her valve. Blitzwing gingerly put two digits into the lubricated mesh. Static Surge moaned and pulled him closer trying to get his digits in deeper. He easily complied getting all the way up to his knuckle joint before adding another digit. She groaned and began teasing his wings. He shuddered and got his thumb in stretching his femme wider. She mewled and pinched the tip of his wing. He pulled his digits out altogether, eliciting a whine from the frame below him. He licked away the lubricants and slowly put his spike in. The tip settled in the rim of Static Surge’s valve. She could tell it was physically paining Blitzwing to go slow. She made a quick decision and wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer and sheathing his entire spike inside of her. Icy let out a low growl at the friction but forced himself not to move. Nova easily adjusted half forcing half of it being instinct. Without a second thought Blitzwing started moving both groaned in unison. Sensitive nodes were rubbed and it was driving Nova insane.  
“F-faster-“She moaned wanting more of that delicious friction.  
Primus couldn’t have stopped him from granting that request. The berth rattled from the pressure of their interfacing. Her ceiling nodes were hit and her calipers rippled.  
“D-do that again.” She demanded.  
Blitzwing did it a second time, and then a third time, then a fourth until his name was chanted with that sexy Scottish accent.  
“Say somezhing anyzhing,” Blitzwing pounded into the femme.  
“Mah loue oh mah loue,” She breathed as she felt her gestation chamber being hit. “Should I open it?”  
“Do jou vant to, liebeling?” He groaned as his overload peaked.  
She gasped and opened up both her spark and gestation chamber. He let his spark be revealed as well as their chassis's crashed together. They overloaded at the same time as their sparks merged together. They stayed in each other’s embrace as memories flooded their processor. They could feel the other not just by physical contact. Even as the two sparks split to become two again, they still felt the other their bond stronger than ever before. Blitzwing pulled out and they closed everything. They lay side by side and despite Blitzwing’s arousal growing again he cuddled up to his mate sharing the tender moment. Spectra made an appearance and grinned up at the mech.  
“We can have round tew in aye nanoklik.” Spectra giggled.  
“Sounds good to me! Bwahahaha! Meine Liebe~”


End file.
